revisao_geloefogofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Wiki Força Tarefa de Revisão da Tradução d'As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo
Breve Histórico Com o crescente sucesso da saga, além do lamentável episódio da falta de um capítulo na 1ª impressão da versão brasileira de A Dança dos Dragões, vários fãs no Facebook começaram a reclamar de problemas na tradução de todos os livros. No intuito de contribuir para a correção destes erros, foi criada esta Força Tarefa de Revisão da Tradução d'As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Tipos de Erros Existem diversos tipos de erros de tradução, alguns mais fáceis de resolver do que outros. Além disso, é preciso respeitar as escolhas que o tradutor fez para nortear seu trabalho, em especial nos nomes de cidades e outras localidades em Westeros, mesmo que não se concorde com estas escolhas. Assim sendo, vamos restringir a revisão à busca dos seguintes erros: thumb|left|Erro de digitaçãoDigitação: A palavra foi digitada incorretamente. Exemplo: Twyn, quando o correto seria Tywin.thumb|Lema da Casa Stark, no alto da capa: O Inverno Está Chegando Omissões: Trechos do livro original que, por algum motivo, não foram publicados. O exemplo mais marcante (e que já foi corrigido pela editora) foi a total omissão do capítulo O Soprado pelo Vento em A Dança dos Dragões. Interpretação: Quando é feita a tradução errada de um trecho ou quando o termo utilizado na tradução não corresponde exatamente ao original. Este tipo de erro pode ser bem difícil de ser resolvido, se não houver tradução exata para a palavra. Exemplo hipotético: no original o livro dizer que determinado evento ocorreu de noite e a tradução dizer que foi pela manhã. Inconsistência: Quando é feita uma tradução de um termo de forma diferente da dos outros livros. Espera-se que este tipo de erro ocorra com mais frequência em A Dança dos Dragões, que foi traduzido por Marcia Blasques, enquanto que os quatro livros anteriores foram traduzidos por Jorge Candeias. Exemplo: Em A Guerra dos Tronos o lema da Casa Stark foi traduzido como O Inverno Está Para Chegar, enquanto nos outros livros foi traduzido como O Inverno Está Chegando, mais aceito e usado tanto na série da HBO quanto na capa do próprio livro. Correções Este wiki tem páginas específicas para cada livro, com cada capítulo identificado pelo nome do personagem (o livro usa capítulos em esquema point of view) e a página inicial do capítulo correspondente em sua edição brasileira. Assim sendo, a correção deverá ser inserida no local adequado. Deve-se sempre, ao indicar o erro a ser corrigido, seguir o seguinte padrão: → Texto tal como impresso na edição brasileira - página → Texto no original em inglês → Texto corrigido em português É de bom tom fazer ligeiros comentários sobre o texto em questão sempre que necessário, para contextualizar o leitor. Direitos Autorais Todos os textos são de propriedade de seus donos. Não há, em nenhum momento, a intenção de ferir os direitos das editoras (Bantam Books e LeYa), dos tradutores (Jorge Candeias e Marcia Blasques) e/ou do autor (George R. R. Martin) neste wiki. left|link=http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/br/deed.en_US|frameTodas as correções feitas neste wiki terão seus autores identificados e estarão licenciadas pela Licença Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Brazil License. Caso discorde deste licenciamento, não participe deste wiki. Livros Até a presente data - 27 de setembro de 2012 - temos a seguinte situação: Livros publicados e traduzidos * A Game of Thrones / A Guerra dos Tronos * A Clash of Kings / A Fúria dos Reis * A Storm of Swords / A Tormenta de Espadas * A Feast for Crows / O Festim dos Corvos * A Dance with Dragons / A Dança dos Dragões Publicados mas não-traduzidos Nenhum Ainda não publicados * The Winds of Winter * A Dream of Spring Edições dos livros Há diferentes edições dos livros publicadas pela Editora LeYa. * Edições de lançamento ** A Guerra dos Tronos: ISBN 9788562936524 ** A Fúria dos Reis: ISBN 9788580440270 ** A Tormenta de Espadas: ISBN 9788580442625 ** O Festim dos Corvos: ISBN 9788580443769 ** A Dança dos Dragões: ISBN 9788580444810 * Edição de Colecionador (contém os 3 primeiros volumes): ISBN 9788580443738 * Edição de Luxo limitada (os 5 volumes): ISBN 9788580446258 Categoria:Força-tarefa